So Contagious
by kyotoprincess
Summary: There are a lot of things that are contagious: laughter, sneezing, smiling. -- “But there was something else that was contagious too… Oh! I remember!”.


So I've heard sneezing, laughing, smiling are all contagious. So this is my attempt of writing something after listening to So Contagious by Acceptance and talking about it during a chat for this video. I highly doubt sneezing is contagious but its all good. All the rest are my thoughts of whether or not they are contagious.

* * *

"Achoo!" Gilbert sneezed.

The winds blew softly, making pollen from the flowers blow up to Gilbert's nose, making him sneeze. He wasn't allergic to it but somehow, one pollen had escape to his nostrils.

Oz and Gilbert, along with Ada, sat in the field of flower. Miss Ada had fallen asleep in her big brother's lap, lightly snoring away as the flowers dancing around them. They were just on top of a hill way back behind the mansion. In fact, Gilbert saw the tip of the manor after he sneezed when he looked up. Oz giggled.

"I didn't know you're allergic to flowers, Gil." He snickered.

"I'm not… I-I don't know why I sneezed." Gilbert looked down on his lap, his face slightly red.

"Maybe someone is talking about you then,"

"Who would talk about me?" Gilbert seemed really worried.

"Not talk out loud! Maybe they're talking inside their minds," Oz replied with a brilliant smirk.

Gilbert only looked at him with mere confusion. He tried to make sense of what his master had said, finding it difficult than usual. Oz sighed as he watched his young servant try to find some sort of meaning in what he just said. To Oz, it was perfectly clear but apparently it wasn't for Gilbert.

"Hmm… Big Brother?" Oz looked down to Ada's sleepy eyes.

"What is it, Ada?" Oz watched her get up and move to the empty space on his right.

"I'm gonna sleep here…" Soon, she was deep asleep again.

Oz sighed before stretching his aching body and yawning. He set his eyes back to the surrounding field. The pink and yellow flowers were swaying with the wind as it blew. The sky, blue without a cloud in sight, surrounded the three. Birds flew by, making no noise, leaving them with serene peace. Oz smiled until he heard Gilbert yawn. He looked over and watched the tired gold eyes before smirking.

Gilbert, feelings eyes on him, turned to face his master smirking at him. He blinked back.

"I guess yawning is contagious," Gilbert looked back, hugging his knees closer.

"S-Sorry, young master." His face was turning slightly red.

"What for? Yawning?" Oz couldn't believe he was actually saying sorry for yawning since Gilbert merely shrugged.

"Oh! I also heard to smiling is contagious, "Oz spoke, bringing a memory up from a long time ago.

He stared intently at Gilbert before giving him a bright smile. Gilbert completely stared wide-eyed. His face was a darker shade of red than before and what's worst was that his lips twitched and soon he found himself smiling, even for just a tiny bit.

"See! Smiling is contagious!" He pointed at Gilbert's face as he moved back a bit. "But there was something else that was contagious too… Oh! I remember!"

Oz, then, turned around and sat silently, watching the flowers around him. Gilbert watched his expression carefully, despite the wind blowing it in different directions.

"Do you want to know, Gilbert?" He turned his head slightly, creepily smiling at him.

Gilbert looked completely scared but his thirst for knowing was too much. He nodded completely slowly, watching any change in Oz's expression. Oz snickered, leaning in towards Gilbert.

He hesitated as he saw Oz come nearer and nearer, almost hovering over his face. His face, pure in red, watched him nervously, seeing a glint in his beautiful green eyes and he knew that all too well. Plus, he was getting too close for even his comfort.

"Young mast--"

He felt soft, pink lips cover his own, instantly stopping his words. He felt him smile against his lips as those green eyes stared deep into the golden eyes. Though it lasted short, it felt like hours for Gilbert. He felt his lips tingle as he unconsciously licked his lips as he raised his hand to touch them.

Oz saw all of this and smirked all the while. He leaned in, their lips barely touching before whispering so softly against his lips.

"_Kissing_… is also contagious,"

Oz crashed their lips together again, reaching out and pulling Gilbert closer to him using his hair. Gilbert almost groaned in the kiss, especially when their tongues stared to dance an exotic dance. Gilbert was stared to feel light-headed as their tongues mingled. He didn't know Oz was such a good kisser and he certainly did not what to know how he become such a good kisser. Gilbert hoped it was just by instinct, just like he followed his master's leads in this. They broke off, a strand of saliva connected the two. Both panted from the lack of air.

"_Laughter_… is also… contagious," Oz laughed, his voice out of breathe. "And _sleeping_."

He moved back and laid beside Ada's fetal position and linked his arms behind his head, closing his green eyes as Gilbert stared at him. Oz peeked open at a stared Gilbert before patting the open grassy area next to him.

"You can sleep too," He teased.

Gilbert blushed but otherwise started to lay himself next to Oz. Oz looked beside him and smile, giving him a small kiss on a cheek before shutting his eyes and snoring away, as if he was really sleeping. Gilbert blushed even hard but smiled despite his face as he slowly closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

To **_AutumnFeather_**: WHY DID YOU DISABLE THE PRIVATE MESSAGING FEATURE?! TT-TT -cries in a corner-


End file.
